


Birthday Cake

by Rehfan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Q's birthday and Bond has a sweet surprise in mind.</p><p>(For badwolfbadwolff's prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Pastel de cumpleaños](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110345) by [randomsociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath)



“Happy birthday,” murmured Bond. His warm breath tickled Q’s ear. Q’s fuzzy brain knew that Bond was due home any day. He said that he would try to make it for Monday, but there was no guarantee that the jungles of Brazil would let him go in time to make it home for his birthday. Q snuggled further under the duvet, seeking its warmth and enjoying the thought of a naked James at his back, warming him further. And there was warmth there, and a certain solidity. Q chalked it up to the twilight of a dream that was still mixing about in his brain.

“Q.” His name sing-songed. “Happy birthday, love.” James’ voice. Q moaned low with the joy of hearing his name spoken by that beautiful voice. This dream was becoming more real by the second.

A soft warm kiss placed itself on his neck, just below Q’s ear. His eyes blinked slowly open.

“Well, finally,” said Bond. Q turned to see Bond’s golden hair back-lit by the morning sunlight. “Happy birthday, you lazy bastard.”

“Is that any way to talk to your Quartermaster, 007?” asked Q, voice groggy. He stretched and turned to face his lover. “I seem to recall that you owe me your life after this last assignment.”

Bond kissed Q’s eyes. “I seemed to always owe you my life,” he said, placing a playful kiss on his nose.

“You’re lucky that I like you,” said Q.

“And you’re lucky that I like you,” said Bond and he turned away from Q. When he turned back, he was holding a small birthday cake. Bond held the cake aloft and said: “Buttercreame frosting over sweet lemon sponge with a row of strawberries between the layers.” Bond laid the cake on Q’s tummy and pulled a finger along the edge of the cake, scooping up some of the frosting.

“It’s a bit early in the day for sweets, isn’t it?” said Q.

Bond paused with his finger half-way to his lips and said: “First of all: I’m still on Brazilian time. And second…” he smeared the frosting across Q’s lips and dove in automatically to suck it off, lingering to lick, making sure he had gotten it all. “… you are the very person who shouldn’t whinge about a bit of sugar in the morning considering all the refined and processed crap you eat. When you eat.” Bond scooped another fingerful and Q grabbed his wrist, pulling the finger toward his own mouth. Bond’s mouth stayed open, at first with shock, but after a few seconds of Q’s lascivious tongue, it was open because he had forgotten he had one.

Q pulled off with a low “Mmmm…”. He took one of the whole strawberries off of the top of the cake and licked the frosting off one edge with the tip of a sex-pink tongue. He fed the fat berry to Bond who bit in, not caring about the juice that ran down his chin. He chewed happily and Q leaned up carefully to lick at the droplet of juice, trying not to tip the cake.

“Careful,” said Bond. “You’re about to get strawberry juice all over your nice white duvet cover.” He took Q by the wrist, and licked up more juice which had seen fit to travel from berry to arm.

“This is too messy for the bed,” said Q, laughing as the drip out-distanced Bond’s tongue and Bond licked lower and lower until he captured it completely. “I’m already covered in strawberry and sugar and we haven’t even cut the damn thing.”

Bond looked at Q accusingly. “Q, your birthday comes only once a year. If you can’t have a good and thoroughly messy time on your birthday, when can you?”

“But you just said-“ said Q.

Bond cut him off with a kiss. “Shut up,” he said. He lifted the plate. “Hold this,” he ordered. Q placed the bitten strawberry back in its former place and grabbed the dish as Bond shoved the duvet aside, exposing Q’s naked form beneath the sheets.

“Ugh! Cold now!” Q complained.

“Mmm…” said Bond. He scooped a hunk of the cake up in his hand and trailed it down Q’s chest in a long sticky-sweet trail. “You look delicious.” He started at Q’s throat and pressed his mouth to the confection. Q’s set down the plate at his side. His breathing became loud and stuttered as Bond hummed with the messy task he had undertaken. He lingered over a nipple. Then the other. Several loud smacking mouthfuls later, he dipped a tongue into Q’s navel and elicited a moan from his lover. Q’s back arched a bit and Bond pulled away. “Still think this is a bad idea?”

“I-I,” said Q. The truth was Q’s brain had shut off back at the first nipple.

Bond's chuckle was low, almost sinister, as he went back to his work. As his mouth pressed against more tender and urgent parts of Q, all his brain could think was: _Best Goddamn Birthday Ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to prompt me? Come slip something in my prompt box:  
> rehfan.tumblr.com/submit


End file.
